sacredseasons2fandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Edkeys
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sacred Seasons 2 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Thirsty Guard page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Frank (Marakesh) (Talk) 07:43, July 11, 2010 Renaming pages Hi. The WRONG way to rename a page is to replace the content of an existing place with a redirect to a page you just created. That way the history of the page is broken. If you think the name of a page is wrong contact an administrator before you do any work that needs to be undone later. Thank you. Frank (Marakesh) 04:52, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Spider Emblem I like your edit to the Spider Emblems, but it wasn't really needed as the quests were already listed on the page with links. But it's still nice. :P. RE: Renaming Pages Hello. I saw the argument you had with Frank about the pages. Please move the pages (contributors can do that) instead of C/P'ing content and redirecting to a new page to avoid screwing up the history. If you don't know how to do that, contact an administrator or see the help page. Last but not least, please stop picking fights. Frank tried to help by leaving a message on your talk page. Messaging him back in such a tone is just not the right thing to do. P.S: He perfectly knows how to redirect/link pages. Thank you, PsychoFade 16:49, July 30, 2010 (UTC) RE: Deletion: Green Leaf Cave Hi. I deleted the page you marked as a candidate for deletion but I would like you to tell me the reasons why you believe it should have been deleted. Thank you, PsychoFade 07:20, August 1, 2010 (UTC) - Okay thank you. And please sign your messages... This way I don't have to check who was the last to edit my talk page. Thanks, PsychoFade 17:13, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Charge the key Quest Hi, Why did you remove the info from the requirement part of the quest. That part is filled with the info from the official database with the things that need to be done. The walkthrough is a detailed guide on how you get those things done. The way you combined them makes the info untrue. You do not get 6 cells from beating those 8 monsters. You beat the quest by beating those 8 monsters. And yes, the requirements look strange when you compare it to the dialog, but the developers had to change it because some players could not get all 6 cells. I seriously advice you to contact me (msn, kong or ingame) the next time you are about to remove info from the wiki. Thank you, Frank (Marakesh) 07:33, August 1, 2010 (UTC) RE: Attributes Okay. Indeed better than describing all the attributes. PsychoFade 15:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) RE: Attributes Okay. Indeed better than describing all the attributes. PsychoFade 15:31, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Frank's opinion was different so the edits got reverted. Behaviour changes If you make any changes that cause the wiki to behave differently, consult it with a senior editor first to make sure the new behaviour is the way to go. Thank you. Frank (Marakesh) 17:17, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Sorry About That I was working on the Guardhouse Dungeon for a few hours, off and on, and accidentally overrode a minor adjustment you did the text underneath one of the screen shots. To be honest, I wasn't quite sure how you did it so I couldn't fix it myself. Again, my bad. Hellacious 03:38, August 5, 2010 (UTC)